LiquidRichard
'' "FiremanCandor/SanoMalice: I won't have to beg for it. You're just gonna give it to me like always." '' —LiquidRichard Biography Over the lapse of time that has passed, the trolls have output a medley of varying forms of video content for a slew of purposes, whether it be the highlight videos of Sean Ranklin or LordofTheWings to expose his toxicity, the archive videos from Black Salve to keep a record of the dumb shit Wings does, or the edits from the likes of WingsofRedemption Factory of Sadness and VincentNotJordie for the memes. The arrival of one specific individual brought forth one of the more unique forms of content that has come across the Wings trolling industry. LiquidRichard popped up in the Whale Watching Enthusiasts Discord during around the early, early midpoint of its life. He came in and gave a teaser of a song that he was working on and eventually, after building up the hype, he finally released the full song to an extremely positive reception. With his newfound attention, he ended up deciding on releasing a full album. After about 15 unfulfilled promises of release dates, Liquid finally released his first album "Miami Blacked". Again, the album, was met with massive praise from the rest of the Discord members. With the combination of his continuous activity in the Discord and his being in good graces with the creator of the server LordofTheWings, he found himself earning a "Trusted" role in the Discord which granted him access to the private "Trusted" chat room where all the Trusted, Mods, and Admins conversated. Little did we know, this would be the beginning of the end for LiquidRichard. While most of the original trolls that have been around for a while were against monetization of any kind, a few new randos in the general chat--for whatever reason--felt the need to give LiquidRichard payment for his content. This led to LiquidRichard opening himself up for Paypal donations. This subsequently led to him trying to sell his songs on Bandcamp.com. With his newly gained rank, he grew more and more comfortable sharing information and thoughts with the rest of the Trusted crew. This was his second mistake(his first was caring too much about what other people think but, we'll get to that later). His growing confidence in sharing his feelings with the others in the channel led to him revealing that he felt annoyed that people weren't donating enough. He pulled a full-on BadBunny, whining about how much work he put into the songs and that he deserves more. Now, the admins' mistake was not banning him then and there but, because he was doing something new and different that most seemed to love, he was allowed to stay. After whining about donations, Liquid ended up leaving the Discord a little while after. After a few months of radio silence, LiquidRichard returned to the Discord to promote another album he was about to start working on. The story with this one was the same with the last one: Liquid, ever week telling everyone "It will be released at Date" then, once that time came, he'd change the date. Eventually, it ended up being released. He even, of his own volition, sent a physical copy of it to Wings' house. Wings showed the physical disc on stream and then, LiquidRichard slit his own wrists. A donation for $54 popped up on the screen from a user with the name "LiquidRichard". Over the course of the next few streams, a few more donations popped up. When asked if it was actually him sending the donations, he admitted to the donation and provided the 12 IQ reasoning of "I want to give him a cut for providing the content for the albums". He also, for some reason thought it was smart to show us that he had been messaging Wings on Facebook where Wings was asking Liquid for a cut of the profits. This foolish action led to the a few members turning on LiquidRichard LiquidRichard's stupidity couldn't have been timed any worse, as once he had already gotten himself in hot worter, that was around the time the nerds from KiwiFarms popped up. They ended up doxing a few no-names in the Discord. Along with them, however, was LiquidRichard. This sent LiquidRichard into a panic and he started deleting everything and ended up going into hiding. He eventually created his own secret Discord server called "Pepsi Drinkers" where he invited many of the higher-ranking members from the Whale Watching Enthusiasts Discord. This server is where he spent his time panicking over people finding out who he was. The more KiwiFarms found on him, the more his blood pressure rose. He eventually ended up leaving the Pepsi Drinkers server and went completely dark for about 2 months. The dumb thing about this whole thing is that it was completely his own fault. Liquid had his personal Facebook, Spotify, and a few other accounts linked to his Discord account so, his name was publicly visible to everyone. This led to anyone being able to find out who he was. KiwiFarms even found out his daddy's name. Liqiud came back after another few months to promote more of his songs on the Discord and on the newly booming WingsofRedemption subreddit. The subreddit's moderator SanoMalice began removing posts from the subreddit so as to not promote LiquidRichard and his actions. Once LiquidRichard caught wind of this, he started DMing Sano on Discord whining about the removals. It was like the verbal form of flailing your arms around angrily throwing windmill haymakers with terrible accuracy, infused with the hatred of a 12 year old in a Call of Duty lobby. During his spaz session, he calmed down enough to provide an explanation for his actions. This dumb n*gga goes and tells Sano that he was afraid Wings could sue him, so he paid him off to keep him from doing so. Over the next few months, despite claiming "I'm still gonna get dem views, so don't worry about it", he continued to throw tantrums in Sano's inbox whining about the post removals. Other users of the subreddit began to wonder why others were turning on Liquid and why any posts promoting him were being removed. It seemed as though most missed or didn't know about Liquid's donations to Wings because as Sano spread the word and making the DMs between himself and Liquid sperging out public, the more animosity toward Liquid grew. As more people grew to dislike LiquidRichard, the more it killed Liquid inside, and the more he kept spamming Sano's inbox, making a fool of himself. While most of the messages contained insults--the likes of which you'd hear from a down syndrome 8 year old, there were a few moments where Liquid was able to gather his composure enough to speak coherent thoughts. As Sano continued to mentally demolish LiquidRichard in DMs, it quickly became clear what Liquid’s motivation was for joining the trolling industry. He tried multiple times to “gotcha” Sano by saying he hopes Wings disappears so that Sano will become a nobody, as if being “well known” (if that), made him somebody to begin with. Sano expressed his lack of fucks to give but, Liquid continued stating things like “You bring nothing to this community”. It was then that it became clear that Liquid was desperate for adoration. He needed people to like him, and for some reason, he decided to pick a bunch of asswipes on the internet that troll a fat idiot to jester for. Along with his desperate attention-seeking, Liquid also exhibited what was either hypocrisy or just a complete lack of self-awareness. In response to KiwiFarms bringing up the ChozoWarrior incident, he claimed the Discord had become a toxic place and made a Tweet claiming that "he had not participated in any of the toxicity of the Discord" when, not only was he one of the main ones taunting Chozo, he even made a song snippett out of that Discord call. He attempted to call Sano a “punk” for what he saw as “trying to stay anonymous” just because he, nor anyone else shows their face or speaks in voice chat. It seemed as though he had forgotten the part where he ran away scared once KiwiFarms broadcasted his personal information. He had fooled himself into thinking he keeps his dirt on the surface when in actuality, he was just too stupid to keep it buried like it should have been. He also tried to claim Sano was obsessed while, every week, Liquid would randomly DM Sano for no reason to start whining again, as well as sitting in #general chat bitching about Wings for hours on end. It started to become clear that Liquid idolized Sano but, when Sano grew hostile toward him, it shattered his poor little heart. This made him lose his shit. He even subtly hinted at the idea that he wanted to kill Sano during a DM conversation. As public opinion toward LiquidRichard began to sour, Liquid began sporadically leaving and joining the Discord for whatever reason, as well as deleting, creating, and renaming Twitter accounts. Once his views started to dwindle, he began to remove himself from the Wings trolling, trying to act like he was too good for it. He claimed the Wings trolls were obsessed and had nothing better to do, when he would sit in the discord whining about Wings all day and night. It was clear that he was just hurt that no one liked him anymore. Though, he said multiple times that he was done with the Wings trolling, he continued to show up in the subreddit as well as mention and make songs about Wings. He began to employ the Boogie2988 tactic of “self deprecation to avoid criticism” via changing his Twitter and Discord names to “E-beggar”. At this point, LiquidRichard was a laughing stock in the Wings trolling industry. His distinct style and the novelty of his content gave him a quick rise to popularity but, seeing as every album, it was the same thing over and over, just Wings clips poorly clipped together and autotuned, his content quickly became stale and that novelty faded. His need desperate need for mass appeasement and his ego led him to getting a big head. He floated to close to the sun and got turned to ash. As it sits now, LiquidRichard hasn't seemed to have shown up in anything Wings related(with his main account at least) though, he does still mention him here and there. Liquid now has found himself craving some Mandingo. He now worships LowTierGod. It would seem that due to LowTierGod's positive reception towards Liquid's edits and Liquid relating to LTG's faux-masculinity, Liquid loves the attention he gets from what he sees as a manly-man and has fallen in love with LTG. Category:Bootlickers‎ Category:Wings-Content Creators Category:The Discord‎ Category:Wings' Online Sphere Category:Painkiller Already‎